


geno joins the bad sanses

by sunblind_seabird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Ship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk bro i just really like them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblind_seabird/pseuds/sunblind_seabird
Summary: "This was too good to happen to him.And yet...."What is left to lose, Genocide?""For good or for bad, Geno joins Nightmares' gang.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Geno/Nightmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	geno joins the bad sanses

The save-screen was a quiet, isolated place. 

A light casted on the singular patch of grass, and the pure, all consuming darkness surrounded everything and anything else. For a long, long time Geno had been all alone here. He still was, for the most part- the only company was the little pest that Geno kept trapped in a bone cage (and, very rarely, Sans, when he was dragged to the Save Screen for another round of convincing-) but their interactions could hardly be considered relevant: both far from frequent and from anything even remotely resembling friendly. 

Regardless of the near complete isolation, there was one factor that he'd figured would always be true: it was only him here, in this empty place, and those from his timeline that were dragged in here for whatever varying reasons. 

Geno, for a long time, had assumed that was the only truth. 

Assumed that his remaining days would be spent in this void, watching and waiting and suffering in this seemingly endless cycle of genocide and Sans's refusal to see reason-- Anyway. The point was- no one new would ever be here- nothing new would ever happen until. 

But then, one day, he'd been proven wrong. 

It had seemed like a normal 'day'. 

The human had yet to leave the ruins- so there was no real reason for Geno to keep an eye on the happenings of their timeline just yet. He sat in silence, socket closed- debating on an attempt at rest before the inevitable continuation of this shit when he heard a sound. It was quiet, easily ignorable- though the time spent in silence made him rather sensitive to any changes. It almost sounded like....

Footsteps.

....Footsteps? 

Geno shot up, whirling around to face the source- eyelight flared the chilling duo colors, magic at the ready. Much to his shock, rather than a cruel auditory hallucination- (that were slowly becoming more and more frequent)- there was someone there. 

There was someone there, and they had his face. 

The other him seemed to be made of some odd, oil-like black material- neither fluid nor fully solid. A singular, vibrant cyan eyelight stared him down- the starch-white grin spread wide as he took in Geno's reaction. 

He easily dodged Geno's attack, unfazed at the bloodied, crazed skeleton. 

"Thats no way to greet a guest," the other him spoke, mocking.

"Who- what the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Geno demanded, fists clenched at his side. 

He couldn't tell if the other was real, or if the isolation had finally gotten to his head. It'd make sense if he'd finally just gone crazy. He couldn't imagine why some fucked up hentai version of himself would be here, out of the blue, let alone exist. 

"So rude," his 'guest' sighed, "I was just here to offer a deal, though since you aren't inclined to listen, I suppose it will have to wait for another day." 

Before Geno could even protest, or further his questioning, the stranger was gone. Just like that. For all he knew, that could've just been Gaster- or some other horrid abomination of the void. Certainly looked like one. He stood there, quietly- fragmented soul racing as he waited any possible signs of other life. But after awhile, could've been hours or minutes, Geno gave up on it. There were more important things to worry about than his ruined sanity going further down the drain. 

No matter how far he fell, death of their timeline was a cure all.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after a particularly brutal run that the other him came back. 

Chara had, per usual, taken no mercy on the monsters. Sans, per usual, once again refused to help and made Geno start all. Fucking. Over, once again. He was livid. He was devastated- A horrid, incurable molten burning in his chest, at his soul. The loss of hope combating his determination to save his family the only way he could. 

He didn't hear whatever entrance the other made, nor whatever dramatic speech followed. He did, however, hear when the other threatened to leave once more. 

"Wait, don't go-" Geno spoke before he thought, and grimaced at the smug grin that earned. Fucking asshole. 

"Ah, are you ready to listen then, Genocide?" 

Geno flinched at hearing his full 'name', not having expected to hear it from the other. It felt wrong, almost, to hear it spoken so casually. He'd never introduced himself, then again, would someone have to introduce themselves to a hallucination? 

" I'm sure you have a lot of questions, no?" he continued to speak, tendrils swaying.

"My name is Nightmare, the Guardian of Negativity. I've gained an interest in you. Your world is... quite the tragedy. An entrancing story. But ah, never mind that: the reason I'm here is, you, frankly, are fascinating. And I have reasons to believe you would be quite the edition to my gang." 

Geno resisted the urge to roll his eyelight as he listened to him talk. This 'Nightmare' sure did speak a lot, huh? He still didn't know if he was real, but entertaining this...whatever this was, couldn't be too bad, could it? Nightmare didn't seem any worse than Gaster, in any case. 

"...That's implying theres a way out of here? Or that you're real? I really doubt I wouldn't've noticed other monsters here. And it's not like theres anywhere to hide, buddy" Geno spoke, gesturing to the empty space around them. Nightmare hummed, clearly amused at his expense. 

Irritating. 

" There is, in fact, a way out of here dear Genocide. How else would I of gotten in? Do you think it chance that someone wearing your face arrived? Your mind may be breaking in this prison, but I don't believe you so far gone yet." 

Call him paranoid, but that sounded like something a hallucination would say. 

Still, Geno took what was being said into consideration. It was crazy, to even think of those silly theories he used to read about being true, but then again, when did things ever make sense? A child could control their lives with determination alone for fucks sake. Another Sans took his place when he 'left'. There was a chance, however small, that this was all reality, and he wasn't sure what to feel about it. 

"Even if this is real, even if there was some way to get me out of here alive, why would I join you? What would I get out of that?" Geno questioned, staring Nightmare down. 

Even if this was real, even if there was a way out, why would he take it? His goals were here. His only remaining purpose was here.

Nightmare smiled, as if he had expected the question.

"Simple. You want the destruction of your world, yes?"

Geno frowned, "my goals are a bit more complicated than that..." 

This time, Nightmare rolled his eyelight, much to Geno's delight. Not that he'd admit that, of course. 

"Yes yes. But ultimately, you want to free your dear, sweet brother from his suffering. You want to save the Underground from Chara's wrath, and only one stands in your way. Yourself, ironically- but I digress." 

Nightmare grinned when Geno twitched, a soft spot hit. Salt in the wound. Geno grit his teeth, and Nightmare continued without regard. 

"I can help you achieve these goals of yours. You can save your loved ones, and the only cost is your loyalty." 

Geno glared, fists clenched at his sides. The deep well of fury stamped down under the inability to do anything was opened, and the true target of his anger was still so, so painfully far from his grasp. He had many question- but most important of all, it seemed to good to be true. It felt, at any minute, Geno would wake up and find this to be another cruel dream. Freedom once again dangled in his face, far from his reach ever yet.

This was too good to happen to him.

And yet....

"What is left to lose, Genocide?"

What was left to lose. 

What, really, was left to lose?

By handing his 'loyalty' over to Nightmare, what did he lose? His sanity, his dignity? Like he had much of that left. What about his brother, his loved ones? Like he'd ever actually see them beyond a screen again? HA! As if! Fucking Sans kept them in this hellish cycle out of pure blind selfishness! 

But. 

But if this was real, if Nightmare could hold true to his word, then what the hell did he need Sans for?

Geno met Nightmare's gaze. 

Nightmare's grin widened, smug, confident with the knowledge that he had him under his thumb. If this was a game of manipulation, Nightmare would be sorely disappointed to find he wasn't as easily leashed as he might want. But in the end, there was very little he wasn't willing to give up for the happiness of those he loved. His loyalty, his freedom, his well-being, his life. 

Their lives. 

"Explain."

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt for a while that Geno has the full potential to join the 'Bad Sanses', so here we go dfkj
> 
> more to come :pensive:


End file.
